


The Reasons Why

by BlondeCanary



Category: Original Work
Genre: Betrayal, Bullying, F/F, Français | French, Friendship, High School, Middle School, Self-Discovery, Unrequited Love
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-08
Updated: 2018-11-08
Packaged: 2019-08-20 16:43:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16559423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlondeCanary/pseuds/BlondeCanary
Summary: On a tous nos histoires de harcèlement, plus ou moins ordinaires, et plus ou moins graves. Voici la mienne, entre amitié et trahison, désespoir et résilience, joie et tristesse. Tous les noms on été changés - ou plutôt "codifiés" - et certains détails effacés pour me protéger et pour ne pas tomber dans la vengeance. Mais tout est vrai, et je cède enfin à mon besoin de tout raconter.





	The Reasons Why

J’ai appris beaucoup de choses au collège Jules Hugo. 

J’ai appris à avoir une peur maladive de la solitude, et en particulier en public, qu’il valait mieux ne pas manger ou sécher les cours plutôt que d’être vue assise seule comme une « sans-amis ». 

J’ai appris qu’il fallait que je sois prête à me moquer de tout – et surtout de moi-même et des autres – pour être intéressante. 

J’ai appris qu’on vit par ses amis, dis-moi avec qui tu traînes et je te dirais qui tu es, dis-moi à combien de personnes tu fais la bise tous les jours et je te dirai ce que tu vaux.  
J’ai appris qu’à peu près tout peut être sujet à moquerie si on cherche bien. 

J’ai appris à écrire dans une autre langue pour ne pas dévoiler un centimètre carré de moi à qui que ce soit. 

J’ai appris qu’on pouvait avoir envie de ne pas exister. 

J’ai appris que j’ai deux défauts apparemment : je suis sensible et j’ai une bonne mémoire. Tant et si bien que des années après je n’arrive toujours pas à tourner véritablement la page. J’espère que l’inscrire sur la page aidera. 

**** 

Tout a vraiment commencé en 4e. Bien sûr, il y avait eu des épisodes avant, comme des présages : Sixty-Five en CM1, Fifty-Eight en 6e… Mais ce n’était rien, rien du tout à côté d’une fille : Thirteen.

Son nom étant juste avant le mien dans l’ordre alphabétique, nous nous sommes retrouvées côte à côte dans un cours. Je n’arrive plus à me rappeler si nous avons parlé, je me rappelle juste l’avoir qualifiée de « mur » auprès de mes amies au bout de quelques semaines car elle ne discutait pas. Je me souviens également d’une fois où nous devions écrire un texte et où j’avais critiqué – avec ce que je pensais être de la gentillesse – la façon dont elle avait rédigé la présentation du personnage, critique répétée presque mot pour mot par la prof un peu plus tard : « ça fait trop carte d’identité ».

C’est à peu près tout. Jusqu’à ce jeudi de décembre.

Je n’arrive plus à me rappeler précisément de la chronologie mais je crois que c’est entre le moment où je me suis faite convoquer chez les CPE pour ce que je qualifie depuis de « l’histoire Skyrock », c’est-à-dire les vidéos et photos de cours – et en particulier de profs – que j’avais publiées sur internet, jusqu’à ce qu’un garçon de ma classe me dénonce et que je reçoive une journée d’exclusion interne. Donc entre ce moment et la journée d’exclusion. En tout cas je sais avec certitude que c’était un jeudi.

Je ne sais pas vraiment ce qui m’a pris, en rétrospective, par rapport à cette histoire de vidéos, et les autres conneries que j’ai faites au cours de mes années collège. J’aimerais dire que je me suis laissée entraîner par mes amies mais c’est trop facile. J’ai été active dans ces tentatives pour me décoller de mon image de fille sage et intello. J’ai voulu prouver que moi aussi je pouvais m’amuser au dépend des profs et du règlement. Je croyais gagner un peu de popularité ainsi. Bien sûr c’était stupide. Et surtout temporaire. Je me dis que l’antipathie de Thirteen a sans doute quelque chose à voir avec ça. Elle se disait sûrement que je me la jouais beaucoup à parler fort comme ça et en ayant tout de même des bonnes notes – tout est relatif, j’étais bien loin de mon potentiel – et qu’il était temps que quelqu’un me remette à ma place. Elle ne s’est pas faite prier.

Ce fameux jeudi donc, je me souviens avoir mangé avec Six et elle. Et je me souviens avoir eu la drôle d’impression d’être exclue de la conversation. Ce sentiment n’a fait que croître lorsque nous sommes allées au CDI et j’ai cru comprendre qu’elles se moquaient de moi ouvertement, mais sans me nommer bien sûr. Thirteen s’est absentée à un moment et, prenant mon courage à deux mains, j’ai osé demander à Six si elles parlaient de moi. Elle m’a répondu que non avec beaucoup de calme, comme si mes suspicions n’étaient qu’un accès de paranoïa injustifiée. Aujourd’hui encore, je reste émerveillée par sa lâcheté et son hypocrisie dont je venais d’avoir une première preuve.

Plus tard dans la journée, nous avions cours de sport et, même si je ne me rappelle plus des détails, je me souviens que j’avais dû rejoindre l’équipe de Six, Nine et Thirteen et qu’elles ont émis un bruit de dégoût très audible en l’apprenant. C’était horriblement blessant. Je me suis mise à pleurer et ai rejoint les toilettes en prétextant un mal de tête (je doute que quelqu’un y ait cru ne serait-ce qu’un instant mais il m’était impossible de reconnaître ma faiblesse devant la classe). Je crois que le prof leur a fait une remarque pour leur comportement mais ce n’est plus trop clair. En revanche, quelque chose qui est extrêmement clair et que je ne comprends toujours pas à ce jour c’est le message que j’ai reçu une fois dans le bus après le cours. Je n’ai plus les mots exacts mais il s’agissait incontestablement d’excuses de la part de Thirteen. Je ne me rappelle plus si j’y ai répondu ou non mais je me rappelle avoir reçu ces excuses avec beaucoup de soulagement et de sympathie. Si j’avais su…

Je n’arrive plus à me rappeler de quand et comment ça a recommencé mais ça a recommencé. C’était surtout des mots et des attitudes, des critiques sur mon physique, ma façon de m’habiller, même ma façon de me tenir, et sur ma voix. En gros, j’étais moche (surtout à cause de mes cheveux et de mon acné) et je ressemblais « à un bonhomme » (ce que j’ai détesté toutes ces situations où on pouvait un tant soit peu diminuer, voire nier, ma féminité ; ce que j’ai haï cette prof la fois où elle m’a dit que j’avais répondu avec une voix grave, déclenchant de nombreux rires dans la classe ! Parfois, les profs entretiennent le harcèlement sans le savoir et sans même le vouloir. Ça fait d’autant plus mal.) 

Les moqueries se sont diffusées et un groupe de quatre garçons – Four, Five, Eight et Twenty-Three – s’y est mis à son tour avec beaucoup d’enthousiasme. Les deux pires étaient Four et Five, ceux qui étaient d’une insolence telle qu’à la place des profs j’aurais eu bien du mal à ne pas les claquer. Ils se croyaient tellement cool avec leurs blagues de merde et leur manie de garder leur sac sur le dos pendant les cours, de façon à pouvoir quitter la salle le plus rapidement possible au retentissement de la sonnerie. Puis d’autres ont rejoint, avec plus ou moins d’enthousiasme : Sixty-Eight, Twenty-Six, Twenty-Eight, Sixty-Four et Sixty-Nine. Pour ces deux derniers, je n’ai pas de rancune. Déjà, car ils se comportaient comme des petits cons avec tout le monde. Mais aussi car je pense que leurs comportements révélaient des problèmes personnels plus profond. Enfin, l’année de 3e que j’ai passée avec eux les a rachetés à mes yeux. Je n’ai plus eu de soucis avec eux et je crois réellement qu’il n’y avait rien de personnel, que je n’étais pas une cible à leurs yeux.

Quant à Twenty-Six et Twenty-Eight, j’ai beaucoup de rancœur par rapport au fait que je sais qu’ils se sont comportés comme ça car eux-mêmes n’étaient pas super bien dans leur peau. J’ai été un outil pour eux, un paillasson sur leur piédestal, ils n’ont pas hésité à me piétiner pour se mettre hors de portée. Et Twenty-Six qui se montrait si gentil le matin et le soir lorsque nous prenions le bus avec nos amis communs !

Il y a aussi le cas de Twelve, ma voisine de maths. La fille que je n’ai jamais vraiment comprise. Elle pouvait se montrer adorable et puis, deux secondes plus tard, sortir des horreurs. Je n’ai jamais trop compris quel était son problème, à part qu’elle manquait apparemment cruellement d’attention. 

Nine aussi était un drôle de personnage. Je crois sincèrement qu’elle n’avait pas vraiment de mauvais sentiments envers moi, elle se contentait juste de suivre Thirteen et je crois qu’elle a compris par la suite à quel point elle avait eu tort. Je crois bien qu’elle n’était qu’un « bouche-trou » pour Thirteen.

**** 

En 4e, je suis retombée amoureuse de Twenty-Two, dont j’avais déjà été amoureuse en 6e. Cette fois-ci, je partageais mes cours de LV2 avec lui. Au bout de quelques temps, je décidai d’en parler à Twenty et Two, qui aimaient beaucoup parler des garçons qui leur plaisaient (ça me permettait donc de m’intégrer à ces discussions). Evidemment, Six fut mise au courant par Twenty et à partir de ce moment-là, tout le monde a semblé être au courant. Des élèves qui étaient seulement des connaissances venaient m’en parler. Je suis sûre que lui aussi l’a su mais il ne m’en a jamais parlé. Je n’ai même jamais su ce qu’il en pensait (en 6e il avait semblé avoir eu quelque chose pour moi à un moment). C’était terriblement humiliant.

Une autre source de moquerie pour ma classe fut une photo que j’avais publié sur internet sans pouvoir imaginer que quelqu’un veuille s’en emparer. Elle avait été prise en quand j’avais dix ans pendant les vacances d’été et me montrait habillée d’un haut et d’une longue jupe orange achetés par ma grand-mère. Cette photo, en soi, n’a absolument rien de gênant et est même pour le moins anodine. Mais quand on cherche bien, on trouve toujours quelque chose à dire. Ils ont donc trouvé que la jupe faisait un bon sujet de moquerie, la qualifiant de « jupe de gitane » ou je ne sais quoi d’autre encore. Ils l’avaient tous sur leur téléphone et l’exhibaient en riant. Je me suis refusée à la supprimer pendant très longtemps, considérant que ce serait leur céder. Je voulais leur montrer qu’il n’y avait pas de quoi avoir honte sur cette photo. Et puis, quelques années plus tard, je l’ai enfin enlevée. Je ne voulais pas garder ce mauvais souvenir.

En plus des insultes et des moqueries, il y a eu des coups. Très peu, et pas assez pour qu’on puisse les qualifier de violence physique, mais je crois qu’ils représentent une autre forme de violence morale. Thirteen m’a donné des claques à plusieurs reprises sur le haut de la tête, à chaque fois par surprise, s’enfuyant immédiatement dans l’hilarité totale, et ce devant mes amis. A chaque fois, je ne savais pas comment réagir, puisqu’il aurait été puéril et inutile de lui courir après. On dit souvent que face au harcèlement il ne faut pas répondre car ça envenime la situation. Je ne sais pas si c’est vrai. Tout ce que je sais c’est que ne rien faire, ne réagir que par des mots et des yeux levés au ciel, ça n’a fait que les encourager, leur dire qu’ils pouvaient aller toujours plus loin, que j’étais incapable de me défendre. C’est ça que je regrette le plus. Si c’était à refaire, je ne me gênerai pas pour mettre en lumière l’anormalité de leurs comportements, pour leur demander quel était donc leur problème, pour leur dire que c’était eux qui n’étaient pas bien dans leur tête. Mais au collège on n’ose pas diverger de l’opinion générale. Surtout quand on est minoritaire.

**** 

Je détestais en particulier les cours de maths car c’était un cours où il y avait beaucoup de bavardages et où j’étais placée à côté de Twelve avec sa personnalité imprévisible et devant Six et Twenty, elles-mêmes devant Thirteen et Nine. Bref, tous ces éléments réunis rendaient la probabilité de moqueries et de remarques particulièrement élevée et je ne pouvais même pas me retourner pour parler avec Six et Twenty sans attirer l’attention de Thirteen. Je me contentais donc de fixer le tableau et mon cahier en essayant de faire passer le temps le plus vite possible de la seule manière que j’avais trouvée : réciter des chansons dans ma tête (il en fallait en moyenne douze pour atteindre la fin du cours).  
Un autre souvenir désagréable : à un moment, la prof de français nous a demandé d’écrire un poème. Je savais que j’en avais complètement les capacités mais l’idée même de devoir parler de quelque chose de personnel alors que je savais très bien qu’absolument rien ne pouvait rester secret dans cette classe m’horrifiait. J’ai alors écrit le poème de la façon la plus artificielle qui soit : j’ai écouté quelques chansons du groupe Kyo et j’en ai noté les rimes, que j’ai ensuite réorganisés en phrases pour former le poème le plus étrange qu’il soit. J’ai prétendu au collège que mon frère m’avait aidé à l’écrire et je ne l’ai montré à personne. J’ai eu une bonne note et la prof l’a fait figurer sur une feuille où elle avait tapé les meilleurs poèmes sans indiquer le nom de leurs auteurs pour qu’on en discute en guise de correction. Cela m’a beaucoup gêné car, même si personne n’a su clairement que c’était moi qui l’avait écrit, on avait récompensé un écrit horriblement « émo » qui ne me correspondait pas du tout. Je n’aimais pas l’idée que la prof me voit comme ça.

Ce qui me gêne encore plus c’est que j’aime écrire et que j’estime plutôt bien écrire. Mais l’image qu’elle a eu de mon écriture reste entachée par ce quiproquo qui ne reflète pas qui je suis. Or, dès lors, l’écriture a été un refuge. Si mon niveau d’anglais avait dépassé la normale en cours de 5e, c’est bien en 4e que j’ai fait le plus de progrès car j’ai commencé à écrire en anglais, et notamment des chansons. L’anglais, en plus d’être une langue qui m’a plu dès le début et qui me permettait de prouver me capacités, était également une sécurité. Quand j’écrivais en anglais, personne ne pouvait comprendre ce que j’écrivais, c’était comme un langage codé. J’écrivais donc tous les soirs, et même pendant les heures de perme parfois.

**** 

Au fur et à mesure de l’année, j’ai commencé à sentir que mon amitié avec Twenty n’était pas aussi forte que je le croyais. Un jour d’octobre, nous avons eu plusieurs profs absents et certains élèves ont pu rentrer chez eux. Twenty pouvait emmener des gens chez elle, et elle a choisi d’emmener Two. Je leur ai demandé de ne pas me laisser seule (Six étant elle-même partie avec sa mère) mais j’ai senti dans le « désolé » de Twenty qu’entre Two et moi, il n’y avait pas photo : on s’amuse plus avec elle qu’avec moi. J’ai compris peu à peu que Twenty souhaitait être plus proche de Two mais que ce n’était pas le cas de cette dernière. On pouvait dire la même chose à propos de Six vis-à-vis de Two. Finalement, j’avais l’impression d’être située dans une espèce de polygone, non pas amoureux mais amical, où chacun restait insatisfait de ses amitiés. Moi je voulais être plus proche de Twenty mais elle préférait Two. Two se cherchait une meilleure amie ailleurs que dans la classe. Six souhaitait également se rapprocher de Twenty mais se rabattait sur Nine… C’est peut-être ça les relations humaines. On est constamment à la recherche de quelque chose de plus, quelque chose d’impossible, tout en restant éternellement insatisfait de ce qu’on a déjà.

Finalement, comprenant qu’elle n’obtiendrait rien de Two, Twenty s’est peu à peu rabattue sur Six, une valeur sûre, en m’excluant de plus en plus. Je passais donc plus de temps avec Two et avec One qui n’était pas dans notre classe. L’année scolaire – dont le fameux voyage scolaire assez catastrophique– s’est achevée sur ces tensions.

**** 

Je ne sais plus trop quel était mon état d’esprit avant la rentrée en 3e. J’étais sans doute dans le déni, à me persuader que tout se passerait bien.

Je nous revois le jour de la rentrée, à découvrir que Six et moi étions dans la même classe, que Twenty était avec Nine et Thirteen et que Two était toute seule. Je me souviens du mélange de peur et de soulagement : je n’étais pas toute seule et, si Six et moi n’étions pas encore si proche que ça, ça allait sûrement changer ?

Six et moi sommes restées ensemble au début de l’année, et puis elle s’est peu à peu rapprochée de Ten et d’Eleven, les choisissant elles plutôt que moi. Jusqu’à un jour où nous avons eu de nombreuses heures de perme. Je crois que j’ai compris que j’allais me retrouver toute seule pour de bon au moment du repas de midi. Je m’étais sentie terriblement seule et exclue pendant le repas, j’avais clairement le sentiment qu’on ne voulait pas de moi. Après le repas, je me souviens tout juste d’avoir fait une blague absolument lamentable dans un dernier espoir désespéré de communiquer – j’avais dit à Ten qui disait ne pas vouloir s’asseoir au soleil « t’es allergique au soleil ? – tout ça pour recevoir un rictus terriblement blessant en retour. Je ne me rappelle plus s’il y avait de la place à côté d’elles en perme ou non, mais je sais que je me suis assise toute seule. Quand on ne veut pas de moi, je ne m’impose pas, jamais. Mieux vaut être seule que mal accompagnée. 

A la récréation de l’après-midi, après la perme, il y a eu une autre scène. Je dis bien scène car tout cela me parait très fictif, très cinématographique. J’ai presque l’impression que la scène n’a eu lieu que dans mon imagination. J’étais dans la cours avec One et Two, au niveau de la table située à côté du sapin, quand je me suis retrouvée nez-à-nez avec Twenty qui m’a déclaré, le plus naturellement du monde « Je t’aime pas ». Je lui ai adressé un grand, faux, sourire et lui ai répondu « Moi non plus ». Cela m’a fait très mal. Plus les années passent, plus cette scène me semble irréelle.

**** 

Le lendemain matin (ironiquement le jour anniversaire de ce fameux jeudi d’octobre en 4e où mes « amies » avaient préféré me laisser toute seule en perme), j’étais absolument déprimée et n’avais aucune envie d’aller en cours. Je me rappelais que Two avait raconté une fois avoir avalé une boîte entière de dolipranes, ce qui lui avait causé un malaise (j’ignore à ce jour si l’histoire est vraie). J’ai alors consommé plusieurs dolipranes au cours de la journée et ai également sauté le repas de midi, refusant de manger toute seule dans la cantine. (Je me souviens même de ma stratégie pour pouvoir sortir du cours d’anglais après les autres : j’avais demandé à la prof ce que signifiait la forme « ain’t »).  
J’étais terriblement déprimée ce jour-là, j’avais passé une grande partie des cours du matin à rédiger deux choses : une lettre et les paroles de deux chansons. J’ai longtemps gardé ces deux papiers en ma possession, avant de me décider à les jeter. La lettre était une lettre d’adieu où j’expliquais ce qu’il se passait, ç’aurait pu être à la fois une lettre de suicide ou une lettre de fugue. Je ne l’ai jamais achevée. Je crois que je resterai toujours, heureusement, incapable d’effectuer l’une ou l’autre chose. Quant aux paroles, il s’agissait de « Adam’s Song », une chanson de Blink-182 qui parle de suicide mais dont la fin est pleine d’espoir. J’ai retiré ce dernier refrain et j’ai souligné la phrase « Please, tell mom this is not her fault ». La deuxième chanson était « Leave Out All the Rest » de Linkin Park dans laquelle le chanteur exprime ses souhaits pas rapport à l’attitude de ses proches après sa mort : ne gardez que le meilleur. Ensuite, à la récréation, j’ai demandé à Two de me donner un doliprane, prétextant un mal de tête, en sachant que cela allait faire des dommages à mon corps.

A cause des dolipranes, je me suis sentie très mal pendant le cours d’histoire après la récréation et me suis faite accompagner à la vie scolaire par Seven (Le savais-je alors ? Je ne me rappelle plus. Mais je me souviens avoir été très contente que ce soit elle qui m’accompagne. Nous avions déjà pas mal discuté à cette période de l’année). J’ai avoué au surveillant avoir sauté le déjeuner – j’ai prétexté que je n’avais pas eu faim – et ils m’ont donné du sucre. C’est allé mieux. 

Le cours suivant était un contrôle de Techno. J’ai senti mes nausées revenir et en ai fait part au professeur, qui a refusé de me laisser sortir de la classe car « nous sommes en contrôle ». Je n’ai que peu de souvenirs des secondes qui ont suivi mais on m’a dit que je suis sortie en courant de la classe. Je me rappelle seulement être arrivée dans la cour, car je ne savais pas où aller, et m’être mise à vomir quelque chose de jaunâtre. Je me rappelle m’être fait la réflexion qu’on aurait dit une marque de fluo jaune sur le sol de la cour. Ensuite, je me suis tenue dans une drôle de position, si bien que les élèves de perme qui me voyaient à travers les fenêtres croyaient que j’avais mal au dos. Un surveillant est sorti voir ce qu’il se passait. J’étais incapable de parler et me suis contentée de lui montrer le sol. Il m’a alors attrapée par le bras et m’a traînée vers le hall – pendant que je me remettais à vomir – et m’engueulant car, selon lui, j’aurais dû venir demander les clés des toilettes au bureau. Si j’avais pu parler en cet instant je lui aurais répondu que si j’étais effectivement passée par son cher bureau, je lui aurais refait le carrelage et que sa remarque était donc complètement conne. Une fois arrivée aux toilettes, j’avais fini de vomir. Je sais que je suis rentrée en classe ensuite et que j’ai fini le contrôle mais je ne m’en rappelle plus. Je n’ai pas eu une très bonne note. 

Je me suis sentie mieux après, jusqu’à ce que le bus approche l’entrée du village. A ce moment-là, j’ai recommencé à me sentir mal et ai commencé à saliver, signe annonciateur des vomissements provoqués par l’absorption de dolipranes (j’ai appris plus tard que la surconsommation de paracétamol était très dangereuse pour le foie, pouvant causer des hépatites si graves qu’elles nécessitaient parfois des greffes et pouvaient même mener au décès, dans une grande souffrance). Nous nous sommes retrouvés bloqués dans les bouchons du vendredi soir à ce moment-là, tant et si bien que j’ai su que je serai forcée de descendre au premier arrêt. L’attente fut si longue qu’à peine le bus eut-il ouvert ses portes, je me suis précipitée dehors, me suis appuyée contre le premier mur venu et me suis mise à vomir sous les yeux de tout le monde. Je me souviens que mon amie Two m’observait, appuyée nonchalamment contre ce même mur, comme si nous étions en train d’avoir une discussion triviale. Elle a ensuite commenté en riant qu’on aurait dit du jaune d’œuf et a accepté de me raccompagner pour une partie du chemin car je me sentais vraiment mal. Ce soir-là j’ai encore été malade chez moi, ce qui m’a montré une première fois à quel point la surdose de paracétamol peut avoir des effets néfastes sur le corps. Il ne restait alors plus qu’une semaine avant les vacances de la Toussaint. J’ai tenu le coup.

**** 

Un peu avant cela, au courant du mois d’octobre, je m’étais mise à écouter le groupe Superbus (c’était au moment de la sortie de leur best-of Happy Busday). J’avais l’habitude d’avoir des crushes, des béguins, sur tel ou tel musicien ou acteur (Sébastien Lefebvre, Jason McCaslin, Frank Iero, etc), mais cette fois-ci c’était une femme dans le groupe qui m’intéressait. Je crois que j’avais déjà eu des indices par le passé qui m’indiquaient un manque d’intérêt (relatif) pour les garçons et un intérêt plus prononcé pour les filles, mais je les avais toujours ignorés voire rejetés (tout en étant convaincue qu’il n’y avait rien de mal dans l’homosexualité. Simplement, je ne me sentais pas concernée). Mais un soir je me suis dit « laisse-toi aller, laisse-toi t’imaginer ne serait-ce qu’une fois avec cette fille (Jennifer Ayache) et tu verras bien ». Et depuis ce jour je n’ai jamais arrêté. J’avais fait ce premier pas, toute seule, dans un coin de ma tête. Et je me sentais bien. Je n’avais juste pas envie d’en parler à qui que ce soit, mais c’était tout de même un développement positif.

Quand je suis rentrée en 3e, j’ai eu la mauvaise surprise de découvrir que Seven était dans ma classe. Je la connaissais très peu. Je savais juste qu’en 6e elle était dans la classe à côté de la mienne (en terme de rang dans la cour), la 6e ▲. Je savais aussi qu’elle était populaire et à cause de ça je ne l’aimais pas. J’étais persuadée qu’elle était une de ces filles qui assurait sa position dominante en écrasant les autres, en méprisant ceux qui l’étaient moins. Je crois même qu’une part de moi avait un peu peur d’elle, peur qu’elle prenne part à mon harcèlement. J’avais tort.

Non seulement nos prénoms se ressemblaient beaucoup, mais en plus son nom de famille était juste après le mien dans la liste des élèves de la classe. A cause de cela, nous ne pouvions pas nous ignorer. Je fus placée à côté d’elle dans certains cours et il arrivait régulièrement que les notes et/ou absences de l’une soient attribuées à l’autre (ce qui était en sa faveur pour les notes, pas forcément pour les absences. Cela me fournissait aussi une excuse lorsque mes parents recevaient des notifications d’absence « Ah je me suis encore prise celles de Seven ! »). 

Ce fut d’abord en LV2 que nous nous retrouvâmes voisines de tables, et puis aussi un peu en histoire car elle était assise devant moi et nous bavardions beaucoup tous les quatre. Je crois que la première chose qui m’a plu chez elle c’était son humour. Elle arrivait à être très drôle sans rabaisser les autres et restait (relativement) respectueuse des professeurs. On ne pouvait que passer un bon moment avec elle. Je ne sais plus exactement à quel moment je me suis rendu compte que j’étais tombée amoureuse d’elle, mais je sais qu’à un moment pendant les vacances de la Toussaint c’était clair dans ma tête.

**** 

J’ai développé des stratégies pour éviter la solitude en public. L’une d’elle était de manger avec mes amies One et Three ou bien avec Two dès que c’était possible (c’est-à-dire quasiment tous les jours). L’autre était de passer la majorité des moments où je ne pouvais pas les voir dans les toilettes ou au CDI. J’avais mon rituel au CDI : j’allais dans la salle de lecture et je prenais un des livres Twilight. Il fallait absolument que le temps passe et que je puisse me distraire, m’extirper de la réalité du collège. Ces livres étaient réconfortants car je les avais déjà lus, et donc je n’avais pas d’effort particulier à faire pour me mettre dedans (bien sûr, s’il y avait eu les livres Harry Potter, ce serait ceux-là que j’aurais lus à la place).

Un autre moment où j’arrivais à être bien c’était le soir et la nuit, quand j’étais chez moi. J’écrivais beaucoup de chansons à ce moment-là, plusieurs par soir. (Elles étaient très mauvaises, pour la plupart, et j’ai quasiment tout jeté depuis). Je voulais tellement faire durer ces moments que je repoussais le plus possible le sommeil, passant mes nuits à écouter la Radio Libre de Skyrock qui m’apportait tant de rires et tant de réconfort. Je leur serai éternellement reconnaissante pour ces quelques heures de bonheur quotidiennes. Même si j’ai passé l’âge et même si certaines choses restent critiquables (notamment un certain machisme et une forme de légitimation de l’homophobie masculine) ce genre d’émission est d’une importance capitale. Les jeunes ont besoin de pouvoir s’exprimer dans un univers où ils ne seront pas jugés, où on les comprendra en adoptant leurs façons de penser, et où on leur donnera des réponses. Et puis sur les coups de minuit et quart, à la fin de l’émission (ils finissaient toujours en retard avec la pesée, empiétant sur le programme suivant), je passais à Ouï FM avec leur fameuse émission Bring the Noise qui durait jusqu’à 1h du matin. Je m’endormais souvent – pour ne pas dire toujours – les écouteurs aux oreilles et me réveillait au milieu de la nuit, très confuse par ce bruit dans mes oreilles. C’était chaque jour de plus en plus difficile de résister au sommeil. Le lundi, je pouvais tenir jusqu’à 2 ou 3h du matin. Le jeudi soir, je m’endormais souvent vers 22h. Et le weekend je dormais de tout mon soûl, épuisée par cette routine qui me transformait en zombie, me permettant sans doute de « traverser » la semaine sans trop d’accrocs.

La moindre occasion, le moindre mot, le moindre geste était prétexte à moquerie. Je n’ai dit à personne où j’avais effectué mon stage de 3e, je savais très bien que les magasins low-cost sont un sujet de moqueries, bien que la famille d’une grande partie des élèves y fasse sans doute leurs courses, pas forcément par nécessité mais par souci d’économie. Néanmoins, quelqu’un a vu le logo de la chaîne sur mon rapport de stage et c’était trop tard. 

Un autre exemple fut lorsque je croisai, à ma plus grande surprise, Twenty-Three de ma classe de 4e au ski alors que je rentrai avec mon oncle en portant les raquettes de ma mère. J’ai su immédiatement qu’on allait me le ressortir et, en effet, dès notre première rencontre au collège, ce garçon y fit référence avec ironie, sans même savoir que je fais du ski depuis l’âge de cinq ans. Et puis même si je rentrais effectivement d’une balade en raquettes, il n’y a pas de honte en cela ! Mais au collège la plus infime des différences est déformée, élargie, pour faire de vous quelqu’un de bizarre, un « bolos » comme on disait encore à ce moment-là (mais bon ça commençait déjà à passer de mode). C’était ça le plus fatiguant, la nécessité de devoir contrôler, calculer chacun de ses faits et gestes, tout en sachant que tôt ou tard quelqu’un trouverait quelque chose à critiquer. J’avais beau concevoir à l’avance mes trajets dans le collège pour éviter toute situation de confrontation avec certaines personnes, je savais que ça arriverait.

Le fameux contrôle de Techno (celui interrompu par mes vomissements fluorescents) avait malheureusement compté, malgré mon départ pour le moins précipité en plein milieu. Il y en a eu un autre, que cette fois j’ai complètement manqué. Six aussi pour je ne sais quelle raison. Quoi qu’il en soit, nous avons été envoyées en perme pour le rattraper. Une perme quasi vide, à l’exception d’une personne qui est arrivée : Twenty. Je me rappelle alors avoir essayé d’avoir l’air intéressante, dans l’espoir de raviver un sentiment d’amitié chez elle. Bien sûr, c’était ridicule. J’ai demandé à la surveillante que nous avions surnommée « Conneback » (c’était moi qui avait trouvé le jeu de mots en 4e, en référence à un repas particulier à la cantine, et Six, Twenty, et probablement même Thirteen, avaient été bien contentes de continuer à l’utiliser tout en me dégageant de leur groupe !) si elle avait une règle, elle m’a répondu « toujours dans ma poche » et je lui ai rétorque quelque chose dont je ne me rappelle plus. Cela n’a pas empêché Twenty de me lancer des piques pendant le contrôle et de me signifier que non, je n’étais vraiment pas intéressante à ses yeux.

Je ne souhaitais même pas qu’on m’apprécie, en fin de compte, je souhaitais juste qu’on me laisse en paix, qu’on m’ignore, que je devienne un pan de mur pour certaines personnes. Je faisais tout pour ne pas me faire remarquer, je participais moins encore qu’avant en cours (à part en anglais, évidemment). Je voulais juste qu’on m’oublie, qu’on passe à autre chose. Je n’ai jamais réellement souhaité mourir, malgré cette voix dans ma tête qui ne cessait de répéter « kill me » dans les situations les plus difficiles. Au contraire, j’ai peur de la mort. Je voulais juste que tout s’arrête. Et, à un moment, il ne me semblait pas y avoir d’autre solution que la mort ou la fugue, même si je ne pouvais pas m’amener à faire l’un ou l’autre. La seule possibilité intermédiaire – et seulement temporaire – qui me permettait de rater les cours était de faire semblant d’être malade ou de me rendre malade. 

**** 

Au début du mois de décembre, un dimanche soir, le refus de retourner en cours a été particulièrement fort, je ne me rappelle plus pourquoi (il n’y avait peut-être plus de raison particulière à ce stade, juste la lassitude de devoir tenir chaque fois encore un jour de plus). J’ai alors décidé de retenter la technique du doliprane. J’ai avalé une quantité impressionnante de dolipranes en quelques heures, les faisant passer avec des chocolats Suchard donnés par ma grand-mère. Si je ne me trompe pas, j’avais ingéré huit grammes de paracétamol. Les effets ne se sont pas faits attendre : j’ai passé la soirée ainsi que les deux jours et nuits suivants à vomir (plus d’une dizaine de fois en tout !). Je ne pouvais rien avaler sans que cela ressorte et j’avais atteint un tel état de faiblesse que le trajet du canapé à la table de la cuisine était devenu épuisant. Je passais mes nuits éveillée devant la télévision, car les vomissements m’empêchaient de dormir, et mes journées à dormir, tout ça dans le flou le plus total. Je n’ai jamais plus été aussi malade de toute ma vie.  
J’en garde un dégoût pour le doliprane et les chocolats fourrés ainsi qu’une incapacité d’avaler des médicaments sans nourriture. Pendant plusieurs mois, la seule vue d’une boîte de dolipranes me donnait des maux de tête et ma gorge se fermait à l’odeur du chocolat. J’ai décidé de ne plus jamais me provoquer de surdose de paracétamol. Dorénavant, je me contenterais de feindre d’être malade.

Une fois où j’avais fait semblant de vomir à l’infirmerie, Jérémie est venu me chercher au collège. Je me rappelle du chemin entre la grille et sa voiture où il m’a demandé si mes « maladies » répétées avaient un rapport avec quelque chose qui n’allait pas au collège. J’ai nié, encore et toujours. Car comment en parler ? Comment faire part à mes amis et à ma famille de quelque chose d’aussi humiliant ? Comment leur admettre ma faiblesse et mon désespoir ? A mes yeux, cela correspondait à la pire des dévalorisations. Encore aujourd’hui, une part de moi considère que je suis le problème, que c’est moi qui n’était pas assez bien, pas assez drôle, pas assez intéressante pour me faire des amis. 

**** 

Six et moi étions encore côte à côte en français pendant les semaines qui ont suivi ce jour d’octobre, bien que nous ne nous adressions quasiment plus la parole. C’était assez désagréable mais au moins je n’étais pas toute seule. Cependant, le voisin d’Eleven se mit à être de plus en plus absent, tant et si bien qu’au bout de quelques semaines, Six récupéra sa place. Je restai donc toute seule quelque temps, jusqu’à ce que Seven se fasse réprimander pour la énième fois pour ses bavardages. Je n’arrive plus à me rappeler si la prof lui a demandé de se mettre à côté de moi ou si c’est elle qui a choisi cette place. Quoi qu’il en soit, elle s’est montrée plutôt enthousiaste et ça m’a fait très chaud au cœur. A partir de ce moment-là, nous avons été plus proches que jamais (uniquement en cours, malheureusement) et les cours de français sont devenus mes moments préférés. J’ai compris à quel point mes préjugés étaient infondés, en particulier lorsque son antipathie - pour ne pas dire mépris – pour Six est devenue apparente. Elle voyait clair dans son jeu, sa façon de sacrifier les gens pour satisfaire son propre égo et apaiser ses insécurités. J’ignore s’il fallait prendre cela personnellement, si elle comprenait exactement la teneur de ce que Six m’avait fait, mais cette façon de pointer du doigt son hypocrisie, tout en appréciant ma dignité, m’ont profondément touchée. 

Un autre exemple que je garde précieusement dans un coin de ma tête était pendant un cours d’anglais, vers la fin de l’année. Une partie de la classe avait décidé de s’asseoir où bon leur semblait, au mépris du plan de classe, mais moi je n’avais personne à côté de qui m’asseoir. Je n’osais présumer que qui que ce soit puisse me considérer comme une amie dans cette classe. Cependant, Twenty-One m’a fait signe de venir me mettre à côté d’elle, ce qui me plaçait également à côté de Seven. J’ai pris mes affaires et je me suis donc dirigée vers l’autre bout de salle, où elle m’a accueillie d’un « oui, viens, 2222 » (je me souviens qu’elle m’appelait toujours 2222, autre marque d’affection – si j’ose l’espérer – qui accélérait considérablement les battements de mon cœur). J’ai encore tant d’autres exemples, de moments que j’ai gravé dans ma mémoire.

Je crois que si j’ai tant aimé Seven c’est parce qu’elle représentait – avec l’écriture et avec ma famille et les amis qu’il me restait – ma seule lueur d’espoir, la bouée de secours qui me maintenait à flot. Je ne venais en cours que pour la voir. D’ailleurs, je repense encore (trop ?) régulièrement à elle. Sa gentillesse absolument gratuite, à moi qui ne lui avais rien demandé et à qui elle ne devait rien, reste une grande source de réconfort.

**** 

Je crois que ce que beaucoup de gens ont apprécié chez moi c’est que je n’essayais pas – plus – d’être quelqu’un d’autre. Je n’essayais pas de prétendre que j’étais populaire, que j’étais capable d’être insolence. La violence de ces jeux de pouvoirs et leur vanité m’avaient écœurée. J’ai beaucoup mûri grâce à tout cela, même si j’aurais largement préféré que cela ne se fasse pas au péril de ma santé mentale et physique. 

J’ai malheureusement encore été trop bonne-trop conne avec Six à plusieurs reprises (mais je me suis rattrapée au lycée !). Je pense à une fois en particulier où, la classe de One ayant corrigé un contrôle de Techno le jour même où nous devions faire ce même contrôle, j’ai récupéré sa copie et, avec beaucoup de culot, j’ai posé la feuille sur ma table pendant le contrôle et ai recopié la correction du prof (par ailleurs bourrée de fautes et d’anachronismes) mot pour mot, laissant Six faire de même. Nous avons toutes deux eu 20/20 (je ris encore quand je me rappelle du prof déclarant au reste de la classe « Si elles ont eu 20 c’est parce qu’elles ont travaillé »). Cette fois-là, et d’autres fois encore, j’ai récompensé Six de par ma gentillesse alors qu’elle ne l’avait absolument pas mérité. J’espérais sans doute qu’elle m’en soit reconnaissante, se sente au moins redevable, et décide de reconsidérer nos relations. Ça n’a jamais été le cas. Jusqu’au bout elle a su profiter de mes faiblesses, sans doute sans même remettre en question son propre comportement.

**** 

Un des moments les plus humiliants de ma vie eut lieu, une fois encore, devant les seuls amis qu’il me restait. Je ne sais plus quelle fille du groupe est venue me voir, sûrement pas Thirteen car je ne l’aurais jamais suivie. Elles m’ont dit qu’il y avait quelqu’un qui voulait sortir avec moi, elles n’arrêtaient pas d’insister pour que je les suive. Je n’étais évidemment pas assez naïve pour y croire, mais je pensais simplement qu’elles allaient me montrer un élève impopulaire ou un élève de SEGPA. C’était bien pire que ça. Après m’avoir affirmé qu’il était habillé en vert, elles m’ont emmenée vers une poubelle. Je pourrais décrire toutes les implications de cette métaphore, mais je crois que ce n’est pas nécessaire. La violence de cet acte résidait dans ce qui n’était pas dit. Que je ne valais pas mieux que cette poubelle. Je vois mal comment on peut rabaisser quelqu’un plus bas que cela.

**** 

J’en ai beaucoup voulu à mes professeurs de 4e et de 3e ainsi qu’au personnel éducatif. Je ne sais pas s’ils n’ont pas vu (cela me paraît douteux car, malgré mon silence, tous les signes étaient là : isolement, moqueries des autres élèves, notes qui baissent, absences, retards, etc) ou s’ils n’ont pas voulu voir ma détresse (à mes yeux c’est encore pire). La seule prof qui a abordé le sujet fut la prof de sport. 

Je détestais en particulier les cours de sport et j’essayais de les éviter à tout prix car c’était un cours où il fallait systématiquement faire des équipes, ou pire : des groupes de deux. L’occasion suprême de se retrouver toute seule devant tout le monde, forcée d’être ajoutée à un groupe préexistant ou de faire équipe avec la prof (ça parait tellement puéril désormais, mais dans la vie d’un collégien, ces choses-là comptent !). J’ai toujours trouvé que les profs devraient désigner les équipes eux-mêmes, en évitant de mettre des amis ensemble. C’est comme ça qu’on favorise le vivre ensemble et qu’on crée du lien entre les élèves d’une même classe.

La prof de sport m’a interrogée sur mes absences (je revois même la feuille avec les dates entourées en rouge qu’elle m’a mise sous les yeux), déclarant que le hasard était possible mais qu’elle n’y croyait pas beaucoup. Je lui ai assurée que c’était pourtant le cas et ai profité du prétexte de l’anémie qu’une prise de sang m’avait révélée quelques semaines plus tôt pour la contredire. Ma mère, inquiétée (à juste titre) par ces maladies à répétition, m’avait envoyée en faire une. La prof a semblé accepter cette excuse mais je suis persuadée qu’elle n’y a pas vraiment cru. D’ailleurs, lorsqu’elle est ensuite passée au lycée pendant mon année de Terminale, j’ai cru lire dans son regard qu’elle me reconnaissait, qu’elle se rappelait de moi. Cette attention me fait chaud au cœur, en rétrospective. Pour moi, un prof c’est avant tout quelqu’un qui tient à ses élèves et à leur bien-être plus encore qu’à ce qu’il peut leur enseigner.

**** 

J’ai donc survécu l’année de 3e en essayant de vivre dans l’ombre. 

J’ai vu Twenty devenir plus insolente que jamais et j’ai vu ses notes baisser. Sa condescendance envers moi n’a fait que redoubler. Et surtout, je l’ai vue devenir amie avec Thirteen, la trahison suprême. Décidément, Thirteen m’avait tout pris.

Mais un excellent esprit de classe, bien meilleur que celui de 4e, m’a permis de tenir le coup, et m’a même redonné un peu de confiance en moi. Je crois réellement que certaines personnes m’appréciaient, sans pour autant qu’on soit amis. Nous étions plutôt soudés et discutions tous ensemble (à l’exception de Six, Ten et Eleven qui étaient bien plus renfermées sur elles-mêmes).

J’ai aussi eu d’autres marques d’importance de la part de Seven. Elle m’a fait lire sa rédaction parlant de choses personnelles. Et à la fin de l’année, elle a eu ce geste absolument insignifiant mais qui pour moi a beaucoup compté. Elle avait développé cette manie de dessiner des bateaux à voile en cours et, un mardi, pendant la pause entre les deux heures de français, elle a déposé un de ces dessins sur mon cahier. J’ai agi avec nonchalance, m’attendant à ce qu’elle le reprenne mais non, elle a insisté. Je n’ai rien montré mais à l’intérieur de moi-même j’exultais de joie. Enfin je pouvais emmener une part de Seven chez moi, et qui plus est un cadeau qu’elle m’avait fait à moi spécifiquement. J’étais quelqu’un pour elle, quelqu’un avec qui elle aimait discuter et plaisanter. C’était une bouffée d’oxygène.

L’année s’est même terminée avec un fort sentiment de nostalgie pour moi, alors que je repensais à ces quatre années au collège, une nostalgie qui s’estompera bien rapidement. Je ne suis quasiment pas retournée au collège depuis et ça ne me manque pas. Malgré leur minorité, les mauvais souvenirs surpassent et estompent les bons.

**** 

L’été entre la 3e et la seconde est assez flou pour moi, mais je sais avoir été très angoissée par la rentrée. L’année s’est globalement bien passée mais j’ai continué à me battre contre ma faible estime de moi et ma solitude. Heureusement, j’ai eu une classe très soudée, notamment grâce à ce génial système des binômes mis en place par mon prof principal, M. π, et qui n’a malheureusement pas été reconduit. Cela a pourtant créé un fort esprit collectif pour la classe et nous a permis de devenir la meilleure classe de seconde en terme de résultats et de comportement, ce qui, selon moi, n’est certainement pas un hasard. Je considère cette année comme une année de transition, de guérison.  
Je me souviens d’être retournée sur Facebook au début de la seconde, tout ça pour voir que Twenty et Ten ne se privaient pas pour continuer à rire sur mon compte, ayant même publié un dessin peu flatteur dont les commentaires indiquaient qu’il s’agissait de « 9659 » (surnom dont m’avait affublée Thirteen, qui avait ensuite été dérivé en « 66599 », un mot qui lui permettait sans doute d’indiquer comment mon visage ressemblait, selon elle, à un dessin raté). Je me rappelle être retournée dans ma chambre – c’était encore l’époque où je n’avais pas mon propre ordinateur portable – et m’être mise à pleurer sur mon lit. Pourquoi fallait-il qu’elles continuent alors même qu’on ne fréquentait plus le même établissement ? N’en avaient-elles pas eu assez ? Fallait-il que je reste pour toujours un sujet de moqueries, qui plus est sur la place publique de Facebook ? Est-ce que ça n’en finirait jamais ?

Malheureusement pour moi, si la majorité des gens qui me harcelaient n’avaient pas rejoint mon lycée, il restait tout de même une personne : Thirteen. Celle-ci était en bac pro, donc heureusement dans une partie du lycée où je n’allais pour ainsi dire jamais, mais il m’arrivait tout de même de la croiser entre les cours. Je n’ai heureusement que deux souvenirs la concernant. 

Le premier date d’à peine quelques semaines après la rentrée, lorsque je ne connaissais pas très bien ma classe et passais du temps avec une fille originaire de Jules Hugo qui s’appelait Ninety. J’ignore si elle avait été populaire ou quoi que ce soit au collège mais de toute évidence le lycée n’était pas fait pour elle. Elle avait fini par être absente la majorité de l’année mais, heureusement pour elle et contrairement à mon ancien collège, les professeurs et personnels éducatifs s’en étaient inquiétés et avaient tout fait pour comprendre ce qu’il se passait et pour l’aider. Je crois sincèrement qu’elle n’était pas à sa place dans cet environnement et elle et moi étions trop différentes pour être amies. Mais j’ai fait de mon mieux pour bien la traiter, même si au bout d’un certain temps je n’avais vraiment plus envie de passer mon temps avec elle car nous n’avions rien à nous apporter. Il était hors de question que je me comporte comme mes anciennes « amies ». Quoi qu’il en soit, elle et Thirteen se connaissait bien et elles s’étaient parlé une fois aux toilettes, pendant que j’attendais sur le côté. Ninety m’avait ensuite raconté que Thirteen lui avait dit qu’il ne fallait pas rester avec moi car j’étais trop nulle ou quelque chose du genre. Cela m’a tout d’abord blessée car je me suis dit que cette fille avait décidément un vrai problème avec moi si elle continuait à me rabaisser alors que nous ne nous voyions plus et que tous les « schémas » de popularité du collège s’étaient écroulés dans ce nouvel environnement. Et puis j’ai trouvé ça si ironique, car, si on décidait de se prêter au jeu exécrable de la popularité, c’était moi la plus populaire par rapport à Ninety qui était largement ignorée (mais sans aucune méchanceté !) par le reste de la classe. Et donc finalement elle ne comprenait rien à la situation et restait bloquée dans des idées anciennes. Elle était amie avec celle qui était en position inférieure et l’ennemie de celle en position supérieure. Je déteste penser en ce genre de termes mais, dans cette situation, c’était difficile de s’en empêcher. J’aurais presque voulu aller le crier à Thirteen. Mais il était hors de question de donner du crédit à de tels principes. Toute personne a son importance, sa beauté et sa valeur. J’y crois dur comme fer. Même si, apparemment, il semblait impossible à Thirteen que je puisse être populaire avec les autres élèves de ma classe.

Ma deuxième rencontre avec Thirteen, et la seule fois où nous nous sommes adressé la parole en trois ans, je ne sais plus en quelle année elle a eu lieu mais je sais que c’était à la cantine. Une situation banale : elle avait oublié de prendre un verre ou du pain en passant au self et était revenue au moment où j’y étais moi-même, se retrouvant forcée de me le demander car j’étais la seule personne qu’elle connaissait. D’abord prise par surprise, j’ai été horriblement tentée de lui dire non, de lui dire d’aller se faire foutre, de se démerder. Mais ç’aurait été si immature. A la place, je lui ai tendu ledit objet sans un mot et sans un regard. Elle non plus n’a rien dit d’autre. Je suppose que je ne comprendrai jamais son comportement envers moi, sa façon de fonctionner. Elle me restera toujours hermétique.

**** 

La rentrée en classe de 1ère amena deux choses inattendues : le retour non seulement de Six – qui rejoignait notre lycée pour changer de filière – mais aussi de Twenty, qui avait désormais certains cours à mon lycée. Je fus une des premières personnes vers qui Six se tourna étant donné qu’elle ne connaissait pour ainsi dire personne dans sa classe. Je le pris très mal – de nouveau la bouche-trou – mais ne le montrai pas. Je la laissai rester avec moi et mes amis mais ne lui adressai quasiment pas la parole, refusant de faire preuve de gentillesse envers quelqu’un qui n’en avait pas eu pour moi, mais sans pour autant la rejeter ouvertement, car ça ç’aurait été vraiment méchant. Elle a dû finir par comprendre car au bout d’un moment je ne la vis plus. 

Quant à Twenty, je n’ai eu strictement aucun contact avec elle et l’ai seulement croisée quelques fois, ce qui est tant mieux. Ma colère et mon ressentiment n’ont jamais diminué, au contraire. De toutes les personnes qui m’ont fait du mal, c’est à elle que je veux le plus, car c’est la seule à m’avoir vraiment trahie. Thirteen n’a jamais prétendu bien m’aimer, et j’ai toujours compris qu’entre Six et moi il n’y aurait jamais de véritable amitié. Mais elle, j’avais cru être son amie pendant plus de deux ans. On avait, je le croyais, une grande complicité. Je la considérais comme une de mes meilleures amies. Et tout d’un coup, elle se comportait comme si passer du temps avec moi était un acte de charité, comme si sa majesté faisait preuve de générosité envers la pauvre misérable. Comme si elle était, en fin de compte, beaucoup trop bien pour moi. C’est en grande partie à cause d’elle que j’ai plus de mal que jamais à faire confiance aux gens, et que je n’ose pas croire qu’on m’apprécie réellement à moins d’en avoir eu une preuve formelle. Je ne suis pas assez bien pour être l’amie de certaines personnes.

Il reste encore Seven. Bien que nous nous soyons retrouvées dans le même lycée en fin de compte, nous ne nous sommes pas une seule fois adressé la parole. Car non, je n’aime pas m’imposer. Le premier pas aurait dû venir d’elle pour moi. Et il n’est jamais venu. Je lui en ai beaucoup voulu au début. Nous nous sommes croisées un certain nombre de fois, et avons même échangé des regards, mais rien, absolument rien en elle n’a laissé transparaître qu’on se connaissait, et même qu’on se connaissait pas si mal. Je ne sais pas pourquoi ça s’est fini comme ça. 

Je ne crois pas qu’elle ait jamais connu mes véritables sentiments pour elle, comment aurait-elle pu les connaître ? Quoi qu’il en soit, elle a continué sa vie, et moi la mienne. Mais je ne lui en veux plus. Ma colère a disparu avec mes sentiments amoureux. Je garde un excellent souvenir d’elle et je suis vraiment heureuse qu’elle ait été mon premier amour féminin. Je crois que je n’aurais pas pu trouver mieux. Son sourire, sa bonne humeur et sa bienveillance constante à mon égard tout au long de l’année de 3e sont vraiment en grande partie ce qui m’a permis de tenir le coup et de garder un minimum de confiance en moi. Si j’arrivais à la faire rire et à attiser son intérêt, cela voulait bien dire que je n’étais pas si insignifiante que ça ? Même si j’aurais sans doute aimé qu’on garde ne serait-ce qu’un infime contact, je suis satisfaite des souvenirs que j’ai d’elle. Elle m’a sauvé la vie sans même le savoir, et c’est sans doute ça le plus beau.

J’ai eu de la chance, en fin de compte. Je n’ai jamais été complètement isolée et j’ai su trouver en moi de raison de continuer à aimer la vie. Et j’ai gardé cette rage de leur montrer que je pouvais très bien vivre sans eux et que je valais bien mieux que tout ce qu’ils pouvaient dire ou penser. J’espère que ce sera toujours le cas. 

Ça n’a pas été le cas pour certains et ils ne sont pas à blâmer. Nos écoles sont des endroits où parfois, souvent, on détruit les enfants. Des endroits où certains se croient tout permis et choisissent d’écraser les autres pour se rendre importants. Il faut que cela cesse. Il faut arrêter de prétendre qu’au vingt-et-unième siècle il s’agit encore d’un passage obligé de l’adolescence. Nous ne pouvons pas accepter cette peine, cette souffrance qui en mène certains au suicide, à la dépression et à la violence – physique et morale – envers soi-même et envers les autres élèves. Il faut que l’école devienne un lieu d’apprentissage, de partage et de construction, ensemble. La vie en société doit se faire grâce, et non en dépit, des autres. Je sais que cela est possible.

**Author's Note:**

> J'ai conscience que l'utilisation de chiffres rende la lecture plus confuse et difficile. Mais je trouvais cette technique bien plus neutre que celle où on attribue un pseudonyme. Même si bien sûr les chiffres ne sont pas attribués au hasard...


End file.
